


Adrenaline Rush

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [25]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: hiii <3 could you do a Josh Dun smut please? like maybe after a show and he's still all pumped, and super dominate? <3333”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry for the long absence but I need to force myself out of this slump so here goes, there weren’t many specifics so I wrote this story the best I could! I hope you guys enjoy!

Standing side-stage you could see it all, the crowd jumping and screaming happily together, lyrics shouted along with Tyler and head bobbing - if not head-banging - along to the drum beats. It’s an amazing spectacle to see - let alone be apart of. The music flows through you just like every night you manage to come see them live - headphones and speakers can only do so much for their music - and never once have they let you down. Looking over you smile at the drummer who bangs away at his instruments with practices ease and adrenaline fueled voracity, a sheen of sweat highlighting the toned muscles his skin wraps around. Colored hair sweat-slick and wild around his face and eyes, he was in his element and he was perfect - watching him alone was enough to get you bouncing on your feet with renewed energy. Time seems to blur past at the duo make it through their setlist, and before you knew it they were done, thanking the crowd that pleaded for more and while you could understand their pleas you hoped Tyler and Josh wouldn’t give in - not after the side-glance Josh had given you towards the end of their set, the desire there was hidden from everyone in the world but you at that moment. The thought alone aroused you, in front of thousands, out in the open for anyone to see but you knew that look was only reserved for you and no one else - Josh was yours, just as much as you were his.

You needed him. Alone.

Tyler and Josh make their way off the stage, beaming smiles ever-present after every concert as they make their way backstage, downing water like neither had ever had a taste of it before - they both almost empty their bottles in one go. You open your mouth to congratulate them on an amazing performance, but stop short, stunned into silence by that _look_ again - your knees almost give out and you feel like you should be ashamed of how damp your underwear now was, but holy shit you just _weren’t._ However, Josh averts his eyes from you and smiles back towards his best friend, talking and laughing about the set and “how amazing the crowd was tonight”. You bite your lip, not knowing exactly what to do or say and instead opt to wait in the van for them to finish. Turning on your heel your about to leave - possibly stopping by the restroom to splash some cold water on your face and knock sense into your seemingly teenager-like horny self - when you feel a hand grip your forearm and pull.

“Meet me in the supply closet in five,” is all Josh whispers into your ear before releasing you, snapping your head towards the musical you feel taken aback by how easily he slips back into his happy-go-lucky demeanor not a second later.

You stand there stunned for a moment, but quickly jet off, throwing quick hellos and smiles at people who greet you as you all but run to the nearest utility closet. Pausing in front of the door you look around, the hallways empty and silently enter the room. You’re met by darkness when you enter, feeling around the wall for a light switch and once the pads of your fingers brush against them you flick the overhead lights on, squinting a little as the small room brightens. Standing there you feel a little at a loss, your body practically aching for Josh to return, he’d always did this in moments that seemed so unplanned - but you knew he’d been thinking about it the second he found out you were able to come to the show. Suddenly, behind you the door opens and, for a moment, you stiffen worrying the janitor had come in to find you. However, your moment of fear quickly dissipates when the door closes and you feel calloused hands sliding up your bare shoulder - a tank top had been a good idea after all. Josh says nothing, his warm palm simply touching you with such gentleness, and yet you felt your skin was on fire with each caress. Within seconds you feel his fingers wrap around your throat, suddenly pulling you backwards, your back now flush against his front and you gasp, it’s a soft sound but holds so much promise for what’s to come.

“Josh,” you breathe, leaning back against the man behind you.The drummer says nothing, simply wraps his hand tighter around your throat and you knew death could be a possibility right now, but despite that knowledge you were not afraid - not in the slightest.

“I’ve missed you, (Y/N),” Josh whispers, voice thick with lust as his lips graze the crook of your neck.

“I-I’ve missed you too, Josh,” you reply, voice just as soft as if not to break the surrounding silence.

You lean you back against Josh’s taut body, the hardness in his pants rubbing against your ass and you arch your back increasing the pressure, grinning when you hear him moan against your neck.

“Prove it,” Josh says, biting your neck and you moan. “Prove that you’ve missed me.”

You feel his hand release you and you whip around, dropping to your knees without hesitance you begin to work open the drummer’s pants, tugging his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Without a moment’s thought you look up at Josh, his eyes almost consumed black as he stares down at you, leaning in you run your tongue flat from the base to tip of the underside of his cock, reveling in the moan the man above you releases. You feel Josh clutch the back of your hair, holding tightly as he fucks into your mouth and you relax for him, despite gagging a few times from the force you remain still and allow the man to have his way with you. It’s when his hips begin to stutter that you know he’s close, his cock heavy on your tongue with precut tinging the back of your throat and a moment later you taste the saltines of his release and swallow around him, milking him from his seed until the man shudders and pulls back.

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” Josh growls, gripping your hair tightly once more he pulls you up and meets you halfway, all but crashing his lips onto yours in a hard kiss.

You could practically feel yourself dripping through your underwear now, but you knew this wasn’t about you, no, this was about him. Kneeling down Josh undoes the from of your pants and roughly forces his hand into your skinny jeans, skillful digits pushing past your folds and you jolt with a gasp.

“So fucking wet,” he groans, rubbing you hard and fast - if you’d been standing you knew your legs would have failed you by now.

“J-Josh,” you moan out, clutching onto the front of his damp shirt.

The man’s kisses and hand are relentless, all tongue and teeth and harsh flicks of his wrist that leave you weak, and you feel the familiar coiling building up within you.

“S-So close…of fuck yes J-Josh,” you moan out, burying your face into his shoulder as you fall against him - powerless to his dominance.

“Cum for me, (Y/N),” the drummer whispers against your temple, kissing down to your jaw. “Cum for me.”

And you do, seconds later you feel your release wash over you in waves and you slump against him, hips twitching and breathing rapid as your orgasm all but rips through you.

“I’ve missed you,” you whimper out, becoming sensitive to his caresses.

Slowly pulling his digits out of you the man whispers back, “I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
